My Little Pokemon 1: Arrival in a New World
by ash latias fan 101
Summary: Rainbow Dash and her friend Lighten Love go to watch Twilight Sparkle do some new magic. The blast of magic bounces off the pot and hit the two Pegasi! They end up in the Pokemon world and meet Ash and his Sinnoh crew. Lighten takes an instant liking to Ash and they become best friends right away. Will love bloom between the two? And will the two Pegasi get back to home? Who knows!


My little Pokémon

By: ash latias fan 101

**A/N: Hi everyone this is a story me and my friend Orion came up with and we hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I and my friend do not own Pokemon or my little pony.**

Prologue

"Come on Lighten Love!" A blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail called to her friend. "I'm coming, Rainbow Dash!" said a faded pink Pegasus with a light blue mane and tail that had faded pink highlights.

"Well, hurry up we need to get to Twilight's." Rainbow Dash said. "I know, I know." Lighten love said as the two Pegasus flew to their friend's house. Soon they got there and went inside.

"Hey Twilight!" the two Pegasi said. "Hi Rainbow; Lighten." The Alicorn said as her friends walked in her house/library. Twilight was purple and had a purple mane and tail that had a pink highlight.

"So are you two ready to see my new magic?" Twilight asked. "You bet!" Rainbow said. "Yeah." Lighten said. "Ok well stand back." The Alicorn said. "Spike I need you!" She yelled. "Coming." A dragon that was purple and green said as he walked down the stairs.

"Good you have the book." Twilight said as Spike but the book on a stand. "Ok here it goes." Twilight said. Her horn glowed purple and shot a stream of light at a pot, but the light bounced off and hit Rainbow Dash and Lighten Love!

When the light hit them smoke filled the room. When the smoke cleared the two Pegasi were no were to be seen. "Rainbow! Lighten!" Twilight called out…

Chapter One: A New World

"Ouch that hurt." Lighten said as she stood up on all four. "I know I hope we didn't break our wings." Rainbow said. "Let's check." Lighten said as the two stretched their wings. "Good not broken." Rainbow said. "Uh Rainbow where are we?" Lighten asked looking around.

Rainbow did the same thing. "I don't know. Let's look around." Rainbow said. "Ok come on." Lighten said as they flew up and looked around. "Hey what is that?" Lighten asked when she saw some figures. "I don't know let's go see." Rainbow said as they flew down some.

They landed quietly on the ground a good distance from the figures. They quickly trotted towards the area they saw the figures. When they reached the area they saw three humans and some another creature near them. "Aren't those humans?" Lighten asked. "I think that's sort of what Twilight explained what they looked like." Rainbow said.

"Well let's go meet them." Lighten said as she started towards the group with Rainbow following. The group consists of a boy with black, spiky hair going in all directions, a yellow mouse like creature a girl with blue hair, and another boy with brown, spiky hair that stuck up in only one direction.

"So our next stop is Sunny shore city." The brown haired boy said as the two Pegasi got to the edge of the clearing. "Yeah and that's where I'm going to get my 8th gym badge!" The boy with black hair said.

Just then the bushes swayed and the group of three along with the creature looked in that direction. Out of the bushes came two Ponyta like creatures that had wings. One was blue with its mane and tail that was rainbow colored. The other was a faded pink with blue and pink colored mane and tail.

"What are those?" The girl asked quietly as she pulled out an electronic device. She pointed it at the two hoping for an explanation on them. "No information." The device said in a robotic voice. "No info?" The girl said. "That can happen Dawn." The black hair boy said.

"Um why are you pointing that at us?" Rainbow asked. "It just talked." Dawn said a little shaken up. ""Yeah what wrong with us talking?" Lighten asked. "Well Pokémon aren't suppose to talk." The brown haired boy said.

"Hold on we are Pegasi." Rainbow said. "And what is a Pokémon?" Lighten asked quietly. The boy with black hair explained to the two Pegasi what a Pokémon is. "OK so now that we answered your question can you answer one of our." Dawn asked. "Yeah it's only fair." Lighten said. "Well what's a Pegasi?" Dawn asked. "Well were houses with wings." Rainbow said as both the two Pegasi spread out their wings.

"Ok can we get some introductions?" Lighten asked. "Yeah that would be very helpful." The boy with brown hair said. "Ok so we'll go first." Rainbow said. "My name's Rainbow Dash but I prefer Rainbow. "Rainbow said. "And I'm Lighten Love but I like to be called Lighten." Lighten said nodding her head politely

"It's nice to meet you two." Dawn said. "I'm Dawn." She said. "And I'm Brock." The boy with brown hair said. "My name's Ash and this is Pikachu." The boy with black hair said pointing to himself then to the little yellow mouse that was on his shoulder.

"Ok so one more question." Dawn asked. "And what's that?" Lighten said. "Can I touch your wings?" Dawn asked. Lighten nodded her head yes and walked over to Dawn and let the girl touch her wing. "It's really soft." Dawn said.

"Pika pi pikachu." Pikachu said asking if he could touch it too. "Yeah you can touch it." Lighten said as the mouse jumped off Ash's shoulder and onto Lighten's back. He lightly touched the wing with his paw enjoying the soft touch.

"So I have a question." Brock said. "Go on." Rainbow said. "Where do you guys come from?" Brock asked. "Well we come from Equestria that's where Pegasus, Unicorns, and ponies live in harmony with one another." Rainbow said. "Ok so how did you get here?" Ash asked.

"Well our friend Twilight was working on some new magic and we were watching, but instead of hitting the pot it bounced off of it and hit us and here we are with no clue how to get back to Equestria" Lighten said slightly jumping when she said the last part.

"And I'm not too good with being in new places." The pink Pegasus said as she walked away from the group and laid under a tree trying to calm herself. "Is she ok?" Dawn asked. "She will be Lighten's just not to good with being in a new place and away from the others." Rainbow explained calmly.

Ash looked at Lighten and saw that it looked like she was having a panic attack. He was concerned about the Pegasus even though he just met her, so Ash got up from where he was and walked over to the flying horse.

"How am I suppose to cope without my friends? I know I have Rainbow but how am I going to do this? What if we can't ever get back?" Lighten said as tears ran down her face slightly. "Are you ok Lighten?" Ash said. Lighten quickly looked up to see Ash standing in front of her with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah I'm just not good with being in a new place without Twilight and the others." Lighten said as she rested her head on her hoofs. Ash sat down next to her. "Well I don't really know much about your friends, so you think you could tell me about them?" Ash asked. "Sure." Lighten said.

"Ok well first off there's Twilight she's the nerd of the group if you want to say it that way. Then there's Apple Jack, she works on her family's apple farm and I got to say she's the country girl. Then there is Pinkie Pie and let me tell you she loves to throw parties and celebrations. Then you got Rarity; she's into fashion and the best designer I know. Lastly is Fluttershy. She's really shy around others. I think she's more herself around our little group and animals. And I bet she'd love it here with all the, uh what do you call them aging?" Lighten asked.

"Pokémon." Ash said. "Right well Fluttershy would love it here because of all the Pokémon. And you already met Rainbow and she's the dare devil of the group." Lighten said.

"What about you what are considered in the group?" Ash asked. "Well I'm a little of everything really, I love to learn new things like Twilight, I have a little bit a fashion freak in me and I'm a little shy. But I'm sort of the one who loves romance. I've always wanted to find true love." Lighten said. "I've always loved fairytales about other ponies finding their true love." She said.

"Is that why part of your name has love in it?" Ash asked. "Yeah." Lighten said. "Well what's the lighten part of your name about?" Ash asked. "You want to see?" Lighten asked. "Sure." Ash said as Lighten got up and walked a little farther from Ash so when she spread her wings she wouldn't hit him. Lighten then spread out her wings.

"You Watching?" She asked "Yeah." Ash said. "Alright." Lighten said as she took off as fast if not faster than Rainbow Dash. Lighten did laps around the clearing at top speed. When she reached the tree after at least 100 laps she landed on the ground next to Ash and folded her wings up.

"That's why I'm called Lighten." Lighten said as she laid back down. "Though I can get pretty dizzy after 200 laps at that speed and in such a small clearing." She said as she laid her head back down on her hoofs. "Hey I was getting dizzy just watching you." Ash said making the two laugh. "You know you're not all that bad Ash." Lighten said after they stopped laughing.

"Did you think I was evil or something?" Ash asked playfully. "Well I get sort of nervous some times." Lighten said. "I really thought you'd be the kind to have an attitude and be all if it's not done my way it doesn't get done at all kind of guy." Lighten explained. "Well that's not me." Ash said smiling. "I know that now." Lighten said.

It normally took a little bit for Lighten to keep calm but with Ash around and talking to him it helped her as she explained almost everything to him; about her friends, what she does when she can't find much to do, how she copes with things she has a hard time working with, and so much more. Every now and then either one of them would say something they both thought was funny and just burst out laughing.

"Those two seem like they knew each other their whole lives." Dawn said. "Well I think they're really just getting to know each other." Brock said. "Yeah but I'm surprised she warmed up to Ash so fast, normally it takes her a couple of days to warm up to others." Rainbow said. "Really?" Dawn said. "Yeah it takes at least three days." Rainbow said as she watched her friend and the human boy talk and laugh.

After Lighten was alright Ash, Brock, and Dawn had to be on their way. "You guys can come with us if you want." Ash said turning to the two Pegasi. "That would be a good idea." Rainbow said as Lighten walked over to Ash. "Is it ok if I stay by you?" The pink Pegasus asked him. "Yeah." Ash said as they headed out.

Rainbow flew up in the air above the group while Lighten flew low and or near Ash, though every now and then she would fly up and do little tricks like flying in figure eights, ok spin while she flew up, but after that she would go straight back next Ash. Rainbow was trying to figure out why Lighten was staying close to Ash and figured it was because he was the only one but herself the Lighten felt safe by.

Lighten flew up in the air sinning around when a net surrounded her. "Lighten!" Rainbow yelled flying over to her friend, but before she could get over to Lighten, Rainbow was capture in a net as well. "Hey let me out of this!" Rainbow yelled. "Better yet let us both out!" The Pegasus yelled.

"Lighten; Rainbow!" The trio that was down on the ground yelled as they saw the two Pegasi in the nets that were attached to a hot air balloon. "Team Rocket!" Ash yelled when he saw what the balloon was shaped as.

"That's us." A trio made up of a woman with red hair, a man with blue hair, and a cat like creature that the two Pegasi didn't know about, said. "Were going to be taking there Pokémon with…" The man started. "We're not Pokémon we're Pegasus will you all stop saying were Pokémon!" Rainbow yelled from her net.

"We need to help them." Dawn said. "Right." Ash said as he pulled a poke-ball from his belt. "Go Staraptor!" Ash yelled. "Star!" The hawk like Pokémon cried as it came out of the ball. "Staraptor go rip those nets with your beck." Ash said. "Star." Staraptor called as it flew towards the nets.

When the bird like Pokémon reached Rainbow's net he started to rip the net. "Don't worry about me; help Lighten." Rainbow said as she pointed her hoof towards her friend. "Star." Staraptor said nodding his head and fly over to the pink Pegasus's net and ripped the net so the flying horse was free. "Thanks." Lighten said. Staraptor nodded his head and went back to help Rainbow Dash.

Once Rainbow was free the bird Pokémon and two Pegasi were flying in front of the balloon. "Ok I'm going to show you that you do not harm my friend!" Rainbow said as she pointed to the trio in the balloon. She then then flew at the balloon and used her wing to rip it, making a big hole in it. Rainbow then flapped her wings as fast as she could making a huge gust of wind which blew the balloon away.

Lighten quickly flew down to the ground and landed next to Ash and hide behind him as Rainbow did that. Lighten pressed her muzzle against his leg, scared to go too far from him after that experience.

The group continued on. Rainbow was still flying in the air but only to keep watch. Lighten was staying as close to Ash as she could and at almost every little sound she would jump and hide behind Ash. Ash would try his best to calm her down and luckily he was able to.

"I'm sorry." Lighten said quietly to Ash when the group was stopped for a little break. "It's fine." Ash said as he petted Lighten's mane. "I feel like I'm slowing you down." Lighten said. "No you're not." Ash said softly. "I bet your friends think I'm slowing you guys down." The Pegasus said. "I bet you they don't." Ash said.

"Pikachu pi pika." Pikachu said as he jumped on Lighten's back pointing up to the sky. "You want me to give you a ride?" Lighten asked. "Pika." Pikachu said. "Alright then let's go." Lighten said as she stood up and got ready to fly.

She then started to take off until she remembered what happened earlier. "No, no, no!" Lighten said as she stopped in her tracks. "I can't not now." She said as she started to panic. "I can't I'm too scared." Lighten said.

Rainbow heard this and flew quickly to her friend. "How can you be scared to fly Lighten you're a Pegasus you have to fly its part of what you do; what we do." Rainbow said. "It's not my fault; I'm scared of those guys coming back and being put back in a net I can't Rainbow I'm too scared to fly because of those three." Lighten said as she backed away and glided into the forest with Pikachu on her back.

"Lighten!" Rainbow called after her friend. Ash quickly got up and ran after Lighten. He soon stopped when he heard Pikachu and Lighten's voices. Ash followed their voices until he saw Pikachu and Lighten under a tree.

"I can't Pikachu how am I suppose to fly when I'm too scared of being but in a net." Lighten said. "Pika pi pikachu." Pikachu said trying to calm down the Pegasus. "I can't do it I really can't." Lighten cried out hiding he face in her front legs. "Pikachu I'm sorry." She said.

Pikachu tilled his head to the side. "I ran away with you on my back and took you away from Ash and the others." Lighten said. "I'm so sorry." She said. "I might as well just stay away from everyone and…" Lighten started. "Lighten don't think like that." Ash said as he walked over to the Pegasus and his Pokémon.

"Ash just stay away from me I'm not even worth being around!" Lighten cried out and flew up into the tree as high as she could go. "Lighten!" Ash yelled up to the Pegasus. "Stay away." Lighten said. "No I'm not." Ash said.

He then started to climb the tree trying to get to Lighten so he could help her calm down. Ash had this weird feeling in his heart when he saw Lighten lying on a branch crying. It was like his heart had just cracked. "Lighten." Ash said softly. "I said to stay away." Lighten said. "Well you can forget that idea." Ash said as he got onto a branch next to Lighten.

"Why do you keep helping me Ash?" Lighten asked. "Because you're my friend." Ash said. "I am?" Lighten asked looking at Ash. "Yeah you are." Ash said as he leaned forward and petted the Pegasus's mane. Lighten didn't move at all while Ash ran his hand through her mane, though tears still streamed down her face.

"Rainbow is right." Lighten said. "I can't be scared to fly I'm a Pegasus I was born to fly, it's part of my nature." She said as she looked over at Ash. She saw that the branch he was sitting on was cracked and would break at any moment. "Ash…" Lighten started but was cut off by the branch cracking and broke.

Lighten quickly caught Ash before he could even start falling. She slowly flew to the ground and softly put Ash down. "Ok that was unexpected." Ash said.

"Ash when you go to sit on a tree branch you need to make sure it's sturdy enough to hold your weight." Lighten said as she softly landed on the ground. "But are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine thanks." Ash said. "Come on we need to get back." Lighten mumbled as Pikachu jumped on her back.

"Pika." Pikachu asked. "When we get back." Lighten said. "Pi!" Pikachu said happily. Lighten turned to look at Ash and saw that he had a terrified look on his face. "Hey Pikachu could you let the others know were coming?" Lighten asked. "Pikachu." The mouse said and ran off.

Lighten moved over to Ash and had him sit down. She laid down so Ash could lie against her. She used her head to help Ash lay against her with his head lying on her side. "Are you sure you're ok?" Lighten asked. "Yeah." Ash said as he relaxed. Lighten rubbed her muzzle against Ash's cheek. "I really don't believe that because of the look on your face." Lighten said.

Ash didn't say anything he just laid against Lighten and closed his eyes trying to keep calm. Lighten rested her head on her hoofs and kept watch over Ash as he fell asleep…

Pikachu was getting worried; Ash and Lighten Love were supposed to be back by now. He decided he would go look for them, so he ran off into the woods and to the tree where he had left his trainer and the Pegasus. When he reached the tree he saw Lighten love lying with her body curved around Ash who was asleep.

When Lighten Love heard a noise she moved her head to look and saw Pikachu. "Pika?" he asked. "He was really scared after that incident, so I had him lie down against me so he could sleep for a bit." Lighten said to Pikachu. Pikachu nodded his head and ran over to the Pegasus and his trainer.

"Help me wake him up ok." Lighten said. "Pi." Pikachu said as the two worked together to wake up Ash. "Hum," Ash said as he turned to lie on his side. "Well I'm guessing he's enjoying sleeping like this." Lighten said with a sigh.

"Ash wake up let's go." Lighten said as she used her muzzle to shake Ash. "I'm up you two." Ash mumbled into Lighten's wing. "Well you could have told us that before." Lighten said. "Now get up." She said as she softly nudged Ash so he could sit up. Ash sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you ok now?" Lighten asked the trainer. "Yeah thanks Lighten." Ash said. "I'm just glad you're ok." Lighten said as they stood up. She stretched her legs and wings and then got ready to head back with Ash and Pikachu. "Come on we need to get back." Ash said.

Lighten nodded her head and the three walked back to the main group. "Lighten Love!" Rainbow cried when she saw her friend. The worried Pegasus flew at top speed to her friend causing her to crash into her friend making the two Pegasus fall on the ground.

"Are you ok? Please tell me you're ok!" Rainbow kept worrying over Lighten Love until the pink Pegasus yelled at her. "Yes I'm fine now please stop." Lighten said as she quickly flew up into the air hoping to get away from her friend. But Rainbow followed her and those two flew around the area at top speed; Lighten trying to get away from her friend and Rainbow chasing her trying to make sure Lighten was ok.

"RAINBOW!" Lighten yelled at her friend. "Stop right now." She said as she flew down looking over her shoulder. Since she wasn't looking were she was going Lighten crashed into Ash making the two fall, with Lighten on top of Ash.

Lighten quickly got off of Ash and helped him stand up. "Are you ok?" Lighten asked him. "Yeah I'm fine." Ash said as he brushed himself off. "Lighten!" Rainbow called as she landed on the ground. "No not aging." Lighten said as she flew away from Rainbow. "No you don't!" Rainbow said as she flew after Lighten and grabbed the pink Pegasus's tail in her mouth.

"I am not chasing you aging." Rainbow said her words muffled by Lighten's tail. Rainbow pulled Lighten down though the other Pegasus tried to get away. When Rainbow got Lighten on the ground she let go of her tail and jumped on top of her pinning her down. "Now you can fly away when I'm asking you questions." Rainbow said, panting. "That's the reason I'm flying from you." Lighten cried as she struggled to get away from her friend. "Someone help." Lighten said.

"Pikachuuuuu!" Pikachu yelled shooting a bolt of electricity at the two. "AHHHHHHHH!" The two Pegasi yelled as they were hit. After the bolt hit them Rainbow flew off of Lighten. "You know Lighten you should have not asked for help." Rainbow said before she collapsed. "Are you ok Rainbow?" Lighten asked. "Yeah just let me relax." Rainbow said. "I think we both need to." Lighten said. "Oh and thanks Pikachu but next time, try not to shock us please." Lighten said. "Pi." Pikachu said rubbing the back of his neck.

After the two Pegasi rested after being hit with the bolt the group was on their way. Once aging Rainbow flew above the group while Lighten stayed by Ash, but not because she was scare, it's because she wanted to make sure Ash would be safe…

Chapter Two: The Dreams

The sun was setting and the group was trying to find a place to camp out at. "Over here!" Lighten called, "I found a small clearing we can stay at for now." She said as she landed next to Ash. "Show us." Brock said. "Alright follow me." Lighten said as she flew at a decent pace to the clearing she had found. "Right here." She said as they reached the clearing. "This is perfect." Brock said. Lighten was really proud that she had found a place for them to stay at.

"Ok now that we know where we're going to stay we should let our Pokémon out and get the camp ready." Dawn said. "Right." The two boys said as they all took red and white balls from their belt's or bag and tossed them in the air.

In who know how many blast of lights a group of creatures stood in one big group. They all cried out happy to be out of their poke-balls. "Awesome we can meet you're Pokémon?" Lighten said as she flew around the three humans. "Yeah you can." Ash said as they all walked over to the group off Pokémon.

"I'll introduced you to my Pokémon first." Dawn said as she skipped over to a small group of six Pokémon. There was one that looked like a blue penguin, a white and blue squirrel, a huge woolly mammoth, a rabbit, a porcupine like one, and a white kite-bird like one with red and blue marking's on its body. "This is Piplup, Pachirishu, Mamoswine, Buneary, Quilava, and Togekiss." Dawn said.

"Now I'll introduce you to my Pokémon." Brock said as he walked over to a different group of Pokémon. There was one that looked like a frog, a tree, and a small pink human like one. "This is Croagunk, Sudowoodo, and Happiny." Brock said as he pointed to each of the Pokémon.

Then Ash came over to the two Pegasi and lead them over to a group of four Pokémon not counting Pikachu and Staraptor who they had already met. One looked like a monkey, a turtle, a Wessel, and a small tiny dragon. "This is Infernape, Torterra, Buizel, Gible, and you already met Pikachu and Staraptor." Ash said as he motioned to each Pokémon.

"Hi everyone I'm Rainbow Dash and this is Lighten Love but we prefer you call us Rainbow and Lighten." Rainbow Dash said to the Pokémon. All the Pokémon made small noises. Lighten walked up to Gible to get a closer look.

"Lighten I wouldn't…" Ash started but before he could finish Gible bit down on Lighten's head. "Get off!" Lighten yelled throwing her front hoofs up in the air and slamming them down hard on the ground and kicking the air with her back hoofs trying to shake the little dragon off. "Get off of me!" She yelled as she flew in the air trying to get Gible to let go.

"Gible let go now!" Ash told his dragon type. When Gible heard his trainer he let go and slid on the Pegasus's back as she landed on the ground. "Get off!" Lighten commanded as she looked at the dragon. "Well he's nothing like Spike." Rainbow mumbled. "I know and my head still hurts!" Lighten said as she tried to walk over to a tree but she fell on the ground from the pain.

"Lighten I'm sorry about that," Ash said as he walked over to the Pegasus, "You see Gible bits anything that's new to him." He explained as Gible trotted over to them. Lighten saw the dragon type and quickly got on her hoofs her wings spread out ready to take flight if he tried to bite her aging. "Gible, gib." Gible said as he bowed his head.

"It's ok but please don't bite me aging that is all I ask." Lighten said still a little weary but she folded her wings against her body and settled down and Gible walked over to her as she laid down. The dragon type rubbed himself against Lighten and then curled up by her side. Lighten then laid her wing lightly on Gible like a blanket to keep the little guy warm.

"I guess he is a sweet heart after he bites you?" Lighten asked Ash as he sat down next to her. "Yeah, but like I said he bites anything new to him though he likes to bite me all the time." Ash said, "But I know it's a way he shows affection towards me when he does." He said as he watched all the other Pokémon do their own thing.

Just then Buizel came over to get a look at Lighten. He walked around her like he was inspecting her making sure she was safe or like she was his pray. "Uh, what are you doing?" Lighten asked. "Bui, bui." Buizel said as he laid down next to her other side and curled up falling asleep quickly. "I guess these two like me." Lighten said with a small laugh.

"I think they all like you." Ash said as some of the other Pokémon came over to Lighten and laid near her. "What's going on?" Lighten asked quietly. "I think they like you Lighten." Rainbow said as she hovered over her friend as Ash stood up and walked over to his friends. "Well Staraptor and Togekiss like you." Lighten said as the flying types flew over to Rainbow Dash. "Yeah I got to say I like this world." Rainbow said.

"You think maybe we could get our own Pokémon?" Lighten asked. "Well let's ask Ash and them." Rainbow said. "Um, I can't move." Lighten said moving her head towards all the Pokémon surrounding her. "Well we can ask later." Rainbow said as she and the two flying types flew off flying around the area playing tag or something.

Lighten watch the three in the air till she yawned so she laid her head on her hoofs and closed her eyes letting sleep take her…

"_Lighten!" Someone called so Lighten ran as fast as she could towards the voice. "Princess Luna!" Lighten said when she stopped. "Lighten thank goodness I found you where are you we need to know so we can get you and Rainbow back to Ponyville." Luna said._

"_The thing is we're nowhere in Equestria were in a whole entire world." Lighten said. "What is the place called tell me so we can find a way to get you two back." Luna said. "Well the world we're in I think you would call it the world of Pokémon." Lighten said._

"_What?" Luna said. "Well in this world there are creatures that look sort of like animals but are called Pokémon." Lighten said, "And there are also humans." She explained. "Ok well you tell Rainbow that we are working on a way for you two to get back." Luna said. "I will Princess Luna." Lighten said as she bowed her head._

"_Good, I hope to see you soon Lighten." Luna said as she trotted towards the bushes and then dispread into them…_

Lighten woke up to the smell of food cooking and loved the scent. _'I need to tell Rainbow.'_ Lighten reminded herself. "Rainbow." Lighten said calling her friend. "What's going on Lighten?" Rainbow asked as she hovered over Lighten since the Pokémon were still surrounding her. "Well I need to talk to you when it's just us." Lighten said. "Alrighty." Rainbow said as she flew of over to the other flying creatures. Lighten laid there with the Pokémon around her she soon fell asleep aging hoping to dream something other than a talk with Princess Luna…

_Lighten trotted through a forest trying to find her way out but she had no luck. She soon heard screaming and growls so she spread her wings out and started gliding through the forest trying to find out where and what the sounds were coming from._

_Soon she was in a clearing where she saw a Griffon attacking something and when she got a better look she saw Ash. The Griffon forced a blow at Ash and he tried to get out of the way but since he was up against a tree he took the blow._

"_Ash!" Lighten yelled as she flew over to the griffon but something hit her and she was thrown into a tree. When she looked to see what hit her she saw a Manticore had its huge paw up ready to strike._

_Lighten got up despite the pain she felt and flew at top speed past the Manticore and towards the Griffon and Ash. She slammed into the Griffon and pushed it to the side. Once the Griffon was out of the way she got to Ash who was kneeled down on the forest floor._

"_Ash are you ok?" Lighten asked as she landed next to him. That's when she saw the blood on his shirt and realized he was bleeding. "Don't answer that." Lighten said as she tried to find a way to stop the bleeding. "I'm fine." Ash said though Lighten knew that a blow like that from Griffon was not a good thing to take in._

_Lighten looked as Ash and raised her voice, "No you are not! You took a blow from a Griffon and that is not good. You need some medical care now!" She said. "I'd go find someone but those two are still here so I can't." Lighten said lowering her voice, which was now soft and kind. She rested her head on Ash's shoulder and cried as she talked to him._

"_You see you shouldn't take a blow like that from a Griffon of that size." Lighten said. She turned slightly to look at the creatures. The Griffon was the same size as the Manticore if not just inches bigger._

_She glared at the two for hurting Ash like that and moved to where she faced the two. Lighten spread her wings out and crouched. The Manticore and Griffon laughed mockingly at her._

"_You think you can fight us. You're so tiny; how do you expect to fight us?" The Griffon said mockingly. "With our help!" An Alicorn that was purple and had purple mane and tail with pink highlights said as she and five others followed her and ran beside Lighten._

_One of the ponies was Pink and had a pink fluffy mane and tail. Another was orange with yellow mane and tail and wore a cowgirl hat. The one unicorn was white and had purple curly mane and tail. The two Pegasi stood on either side of the unicorn one was Rainbow. The other one was yellow with light pink mane and tail._

"_Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy!" Lighten called out as she saw her friends. "It's us y'all." Applejack said. "Ok this is what we're doing." Twilight said as she turned to the group._

"_Were not going to attack right away, but we need to figure out why they attacked him." Twilight said, the him meaning Ash. "But if they don't have an acceptable reason we're attacking with full force." Twilight said. Before anyone said anything there was a sound that Lighten knew right away. She quickly turned to see a small yellow mouse like creature._

"_Pikachu come here." Lighten said as the mouse came running to her, he jumped on her back and sat down. "This little guy can help us." Lighten said. "He can use electricity and paralyze them if he needs to." Lighten explained to the ones who didn't know about the little creature._

"_That can help, but only under your order Lighten is when he can paralyze them." Twilight said calmly. "Ok so we have our plan, so let's put it into action." Rainbow said. "Right let's go!" Twilight said as the group made a line in front of Ash, though the only one who wasn't in the line was Lighten who was standing beside Ash. "Ok we need to stop this bleeding." Lighten said._

"_I'll go heal his wound while you guys do this. Rainbow Dash you're in charge, but remember don't fight unless I say." Twilight said. "Roger that." Rainbow said as Twilight trotted over to Lighten and Ash. "Alright let me see the wound' I'm going to use my magic to help heal it." Twilight said as Lighten moved Ash's arm which was covering the side the wound was on, so Twilight could see._

"_Ok I'm going to use my magic but it might hurt so be prepared." Twilight told Ash. "Alright." Ash mumbled as the Alicorn's horn glowed and she used her magic to heal the wound. Ash almost screamed but Lighten kept him calm and soothed him. She had him rest his head on her side and he buried his face in her wing holding back a scream of pain._

_With the others there wasn't much progress with the talking. "We don't need a reason to attack we just do!" The Griffon snarled getting ready to attack. "Everyone Attack them now!" Twilight yelled as she finished healing Ash's wound. "Pikachu shock those two; help out by paralyzing them." Lighten said to the electric mouse who nodded and ran towards the Griffon and Manticore. He then let out a bolt that stopped the two mystical creatures from moving while the ponies attacked. "I'm going to go help you stay here with him." Twilight said as she raced off going to help the others._

_Lighten stayed with Ash while the ponies fought the two creatures with Pikachu's help. Just then the Manticore came at Lighten and Ash and was about to attack when there was a flash of light…_

Lighten's eyes shot open as she yelped quietly jumping up and looking around franticly. Gible felt his comfortable blanket move so he got up and saw the pink Pegasus looking around scared.

When Lighten saw that there was no Griffon or Manticore, and realized Ash was safe and had no wounds on him she relaxed and plopped down and tears ran down her face when she realized she was still far from her friends except one over protective Pegasus. Lighten was relieved that the dream wasn't real but also wished it was so she had all her friends there with her.

When something pressed against Lighten's flank she jumped slightly afraid that it was some small Griffon or Manticore, but when she heard "Gible gib" she calmed down and looked at the dragon with calm and loving eyes. Right now when it came to the small dragon Lighten had to say she felt like a mother. She would do anything to keep the small dragon safe. "I'm alright just a nightmare." Lighten told Gible as he looked up at her.

Lighten stood up and lightly picked up Gible and put him on her back. She then spread out her wings "hold on tight." Lighten said as she started flying with the small dragon aboard. Gible at first was scared but when he heard Lighten's voice telling him he was safe he looked down and saw his trainer and the other Pokémon along with the other two humans and the other Pegasus.

"This is one thing I love about flying Gible." Lighten said, "You get an amazing view." She said as she slowly flew back down, but just as she got to the tree line a huge creature that had the head and wings of an eagle and a body of a lion came flying at her.

"Griffon!" Lighten yelled as she speed up and landed on the ground. Rainbow came zipping to her and flew right in the air but didn't see any Griffon. "Lighten are you sure you saw a Griffon?" Rainbow asked. "Yes it was coming from that direction and at me and it was bigger than any Griffon I have seen." Lighten said from her hiding place in a tree.

"What's a Griffon?" Dawn asked. "A Griffon is a creature from where we live that has the head and wings of an eagle and a body of a lion." Rainbow explained. "Yes and you never want to anger them!" Lighten yelled from her place in the tree, "You never want to get on a Griffon's bad side because if you do you're in for big trouble."She called. "Yeah what Lighten said is true; you never want to get on a Griffon's bad side because you will have major problems" Rainbow said.

"But I saw no Griffon." Rainbow said a little louder. "There was to a Griffon!" Lighten yelled popping her head from the cover of leafs. "No there isn't." Rainbow said. "Yes there was I saw it with my own eyes." Lighten said as she pulled her head into the cover of leafs and branches.

"Lighten there are no Griffons here." Ash said as he walked over to the tree. "Then how did I see one?" Lighten said. "I have no idea how but you might have seen a Pokémon and mistaken it for a Griffon." Ash said. "That could have happened." Brock said.

Lighten quickly popped her head out once aging from the cover of leafs and slowly flew out of the tree; some of the branches scratching her flank and landed beside Ash as Gible ran over to her, jumped on her back, and curled up.

"I guess Gible likes you." Rainbow said as she glided over to her friend who was still on top guard. "Listen Lighten if there was a Griffon then we would be able to ask it how it got here and maybe we could go home but there is no Griffon so cool it." Rainbow said calmly.

"You know I'd never go anywhere near a Griffon." Lighten growled and walked over to the tree and laid down. She quickly moved Gible down by her side and laid her wing on him lightly once aging like a blanket.

She sung a soft tune which she remembered from when she was little that her mom would sing to her to help her sleep. Lighten's voice seemed to calm everyone in the clearing and soothed them. When she finished she laid her head down and closed her eyes hoping that if she fell asleep she wouldn't dream at all…

"Lighten wake up." Ash's voice interrupted Lighten's sleep. "Just a little longer." Lighten mumbled. "Let me." Rainbow said. "WAKE UP LIGHTEN; DINNERS READY!" Rainbow yelled making both Lighten and Gible jump up. "RAINBOW!"Lighten yelled as she flew after her friend.

Lighten wasn't mad at Rainbow for waking her up it was that she woke up Gible who Lighten felt like a mother to. "Help!" Rainbow yelled not knowing why Lighten was angry. "Gible gib!" Lighten heard Gible call which made her stop in her tracks and quickly fly towards the tiny dragon hoping he was ok.

"Thanks Gible." Rainbow said when she saw Lighten fly at top speed towards Gible thinking he was hurt. "Are you alright Gible?" Lighten asked. "Gible." He said as he climbed on her back and rested against her neck.

"I guess Lighten feels like a mother when she's around Gible." Rainbow told the three humans when she landed next to them. "Ok, well now that everyone is up and nobody is chasing one another, let's eat." Brock said as he finished setting up the food.

Just then Lighten's stomach growled and she blushed. "Hey I haven't eating all day." She said quietly as the others laughed. Just then Ash's stomach also growled causing everyone to laugh harder while the two blushed with embarrassment. "Ok let's eat." Brock said after the laughter died down. "Please I haven't eaten anything since breakfast." Lighten said. "Same here." Rainbow said as they all gathered to eat…

Chapter three: Twilight!

It had been ten days since the two Pegasi got to the Pokémon world. In that time Ash and Lighten fell in love and was now a couple.

The whole group was in a clearing taking a break from their travels. "I've never been this tired." Lighten said as she laid her head down on Ash's lap. "You get use to it after awhile." Ash said as he ran his hand through Lighten's mane.

Just then a flash of light came from the middle of the clearing and after it disappeared a purple Alicorn with a purple mane and tail with a pink highlight on them was in the middle of the clearing.

"Ok reminder to self; be more careful when you use that kind of magic." She said as she studied herself. "Well good thing is I'm still an Alicorn." She said as she spread her wings out. "Twilight!" Lighten and Rainbow called as they quickly got to the Alicorn.

"Lighten; Rainbow you guys are ok." Twilight said as the three ran to each other. "Yes we are." Lighten said. "Well hey I have a spell that can get you guys home." Twilight said. "YES WE CAN GO HOME!" Rainbow cried flying all over the clearing.

Lighten was happy about being able to go home but she was too afraid to be overjoyed like Rainbow. _'What about Ash?'_ She thought as she looked over to Ash and the others. Ash looked over to Lighten with a happy but saddened look in his eyes. _'I can't just leave my lover.'_ Lighten said as she quickly flew up to Rainbow.

"Rainbow." Lighten said as she reached her friend. "What's wrong?" Rainbow asked when she saw the look in her friend's eyes. Then it hit her. "You don't want to leave Ash but you want to go home." Rainbow said realizing the problem. "Actually." Lighten said as Twilight flew up to them on shaky wings. "Still not use to the wings?" Rainbow asked the Alicorn.

"No I'm not. I can't quite operate them just right yet." Twilight said. "What's with the sad look Lighten?" Twilight asked the pink Pegasus. Lighten didn't answer all she did was fly down to Ash and landed beside him and pressed her face on his leg.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked Rainbow as she saw Ash kneel down and hug Lighten whispering something into the Pegasus's ear. "Well you see while we were here Lighten fell in love with him." Rainbow said as she motioned to the two. "His name's Ash." She said as she watch her friend cry on Ash's shoulder with him trying to calm her down.

"Well then we can't tear them apart so I'm going to talk to Princess Celestria and Princess Luna and see if there's a way to keep them together but for them to be in their worlds." Twilight said. "Well go tell Lighten that." Rainbow said. "That's what I'm doing." Twilight said as she landed on the ground and trotted over to Lighten.

"Lighten." Twilight said softly stopping a few feet away from Lighten and Ash. The pink Pegasus lifted her head off of Ash shoulder and looked at Twilight. "Rainbow told me what's going on and I'm going to go talk to Princess Celestria and Princess Luna and see if we can figure out a way this can work." Twilight explained calmly to Lighten and Ash.

"Please Twilight." Lighten said quietly. "That's what I'm going to do so I'll be right back." Twilight said as her horn glowed and in a flash of light she was gone…

With Twilight…

Twilight appeared in front of two Alicorns. "It didn't work?" The dark blue one, Princess Luna asked. "It did but we have a problem…" Twilight said and then explained to the two Princesses about what happened between Lighten Love and Ash. "So she fell in love while in this world." Twilight finished.

"Well there is a way for them to stick together but we only know that it works to help those who love each other to communicate but then aging we it might be because they were never in two different world." Princess Celestria said.

"We'll give them to you so that they at least have a way to communicate." Princess Luna said as she led the way to a small room. When they got to the room Princess Celestria took out a box and opened it to revile two heart shaped crystals on chains. "These are what we call the love Crystals since they only work for those who are in love." Princess Luna explained.

"We'll give them to Lighten Love and Ash so they can at least communicate." Princess Celestria said as she covered the box back up and placed the box into Twilight's saddle pack. "Give one to each of them." The princesses told her. "I will and I'll be back." Twilight said and then I a flash of light she disappeared…

With Lighten and the group…

The group stayed in the clearing waiting for Twilight to come back. Ash and Lighten were spending some time together in case they couldn't see or even talk to each other after this.

Soon in a flash of light Twilight appeared in the middle of the clearing with a smile on her face. "Lighten come here." Twilight said calling her friends over to her. Lighten stood up and walked over to her friend.

"I have a way for you and him…" Twilight started "His name is Ash." Lighten said. "Ok well I have a way for you two to at least talk to each other. The Princesses said it might not work for you to visit him but you can talk to each other." Twilight explained as she used her magic to take the box out.

Everyone then gathered around Twilight after introductions and she opened the box to revile the crystals and explained what the princesses had told her. "Ok so should we try it out?" Ash asked Lighten. "Yeah." Lighten said as Twilight used her magic and put one of each of the chains the crystals were on around Lighten and Ash's neck. "Ok I'm going to fly really high" Lighten said. "Alright." Ash said.

Lighten then flew at top speed really high into the sky. When she was high enough she softly touched the crystal and called Ash's name. Waiting for him to reply was devastating, but when she heard Ash call her she flew around, "IT WORKS!" She yelled.

Down on the ground Ash had to cover his ears because of Lighten's yelling. "Calm down Lighten." Ash said. "Come on back down." He told her. Just then Lighten was coming down at top speed and landed on the ground with happiness and hope in her gaze.

"Well we know they work for you guys to talk to each other but will they work for Lighten to come see Ash?" Dawn asked. "That's why we need to try it out." Twilight said looking over towards Lighten. "And that means I need to go back to Equestria." Lighten said with just a bit of sadness. "That's right." Twilight said.

Lighten quickly trotted over to Ash who had kneeled down. "Hopefully these will work so you can come and see me." Ash whispered in Lighten's ear. "Hopefully, let's just pray they will." Lighten said as she rested her head on Ash's shoulder.

After they all said good bye Rainbow and Lighten got on either side of Twilight one of their wings touching hers and with a final goodbye called from the small group of ponies and a flash of a light they were gone…

With Lighten…

They were finally back home in Equestria. "We're home!" Rainbow called as she flew around the throne room of the palace. "Yeah." Lighten said softly as the two princess walked over to her.

"Lighten come with us." Princess Celestria said. "Yes Princess Celestria." Lighten said as she followed the two Alicorns. When they got to the court yard the two Alicorns turned to Lighten. They explained to her what to do to use the crystal to go back to the Pokémon world and to see Ash.

"Go on and see if it will work." Princess Luna said. "Thank you Princess Luna; Princess Celestria." Lighten said softly. "You are very welcomed Lighten." Princess Celestria said as Lighten did what she was told to do with the crystal so she could go see Ash...

With Ash and friends…

Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu were still in the small clearing waiting to see if the crystals would work when there was a flash of light in the air. Along with the flash of light Ash's crystal glowed as well. They looked up to see a faded pink Pegasus flying in the air.

"Lighten!" Ash called to the Pegasus. Lighten looked down and saw Ash and the others and was so happy she flew around in the sky at top speed yelling it worked. Everyone else on the ground laughed at her. Lighten soon landed on the ground and trotted over to the three humans. "It worked." She said excitedly.

"Yeah and I got to say those crystals are more than that." Dawn said. "What do mean Dawn?" Ash asked. "I think I know but I'm not sure." Brock said looking towards Dawn.

"Can you please tell us what you mean?" Lighten asked. "Well the crystals are something special between you two. You get what I'm saying?" Dawn said. "Yeah I think." Lighten said as Ash nodded his head yes.

When Ash and the others had to start heading out Lighten went back to Equestria, but before she did she told Ash tell let her know when they reached the next town. "Don't worry I will." Ash told her before Lighten left...


End file.
